Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
|image = 300px |age = Unknown - assumed 2000+ |gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Active |occupation = Student / True Noblesse |affiliation = Nobles/Lukedonia/Rai's Group/Ye Ran |firstappearance=Chapter 001 |lastappearance=Main Character }} Cadis Etrama Di Raizel (Kor. 카디스 에트라마 디 라이제르), or simply Rai, is the protagonist of the Noblesse manhwa series'Noblesse' the Manhwa. He is a Noble from Lukedonia who holds the special title of True Noblesse, which distinguishes him from all other Nobles as their hidden protector, as well as their judge, and if necessary, executioner. He is Frankenstein's master and currently attends Ye Ran High School in order to learn more about the modern human world. Appearance Rai has been noted as an extremely handsome and elegant individual by Nobles and humans alike. He has scarlet-red eyes (a common trait among pure-blooded Nobles) and jet black hair. He is usually seen wearing the Ye Ran High School uniform. He has a silver cross earring on his left ear which is later revealed to be a gift from the previous Lord.Chapter 177 Rai also wears an outfit that bears a strong resemblance to his uniform (albeit without the emblem). Rai has been shown to wear a similar attire as high ranking Nobles like the clan leaders in Lukedonia but with some minor differences. Rai has a stoic and regal demeanor, and he inspires awe and respect from friends and foes. This relates to his enormous reserve of raw power, which is both a blessing and a burden for Rai. The duty of bearing the responsibility of such power is what causes him to act reclusive and seemingly apathetic. However, his composure is sometimes broken by his perplexity and ineptitude when it comes to understanding and utilizing the technology found in modern times. However, even when he is truly distressed, Rai has the same dutiful and unfazed countenance. Personality Rai possesses no knowledge whatsoever regarding the 21st century, and often tends to be lost and confused especially when interacting with modern day technology such as cell phones and computers. He serves as the Manhwa's comic relief due to his inability to use technology and his appetite for ramen. Although he seems cold and apathetic on the outside, Rai has shown compassion towards human beings. Although it is not known whether this is due to actual compassion or out of pride (an explanation of the past pointed towards Noblesse and their interactions with primitive humans). He shows great trust in Frankenstein, though will not hesitate to berate Frankenstein for misinterpreting/disobeying his orders. Rai has sealed Frankenstein's powers due to the latter's periodical misuse of his tremendous power, and has shown worry in Frankenstein's actions, when Frankenstein summons his Dark Spear.Chapter 170 Rai also has a great sense of duty as he decides to remain as the True Noblesse whose life is even harder than that of the Lord. Chapter 196 According to Frankenstein, Rai was feared by all the Nobles in Lukedonia and had to spend most of his life by himself at his mansion. He yearned for a normal life and seeing how M-21, Tao and Takeo wanted the same thing, he wants to protect them and make sure they have what he couldn't have. He is willing to forgive traitors who have attempted to take his life, but he will punish them for harming his followers, namely RK-5. Rai loves the company of the human children he meets in Ye Ran. In fact, he is first called 'Rai' by them. He can never bear to see them injured. He is shown to be unwilling to enter a temporary slumber (after random use of power) even for a short time because of his uncertainty as to when he will awake and if he will get to meet the children again in the world he has come to know. Rai has a profound love for eating Ramen Noodles and Frankenstein strives to create the perfect dish of ramen for his master. Rai loathes his clothes getting unclean or messy which can be easily perceived as he keeps them very tidy and clean. Background Prior to meeting Frankenstein, Rai lived a solitary life in Lukedonia. He stayed alone in his mansion and spent most of his time staring out of a window. His solitude was only broken either when the Clan Leaders visited him every few hundred years or when The Previous Lord managed to think up a good reason to invite him over to his palace. On one such visit, the previous lord gave him the earrings that he currently wears, which serve as a seal on his mighty power. It is revealed by Frankenstein that Rai had only one friend Muzaka, who used to visit every once a while.Chapter 311 Plot Overview 'Volume 1' 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Raizel is shown to be the most powerful Noble and is possibly the most powerful character in the entire series. He has power that is far beyond that of several Clan Leaders combined and has Frankenstein as his powerful servant. Gejutel revealed that Rai is the True Noblesse, marking him as a being with power far above all others.Chapter 192 Also in contrast to the Lord who has power and authority over all Nobles, Raizel has equal priviledges of a Lord as a high-ranking Noble and can do whatever he pleases in which the Clan Leaders absolutely obeys even a simple request. He was able to take Frankenstein as his servant during his time wreaking havoc to the Nobles and was chased by Gejutel and Rajak under the Previous Lord's order. His status extent to all lesser Nobles and has able kept Rael and Regis' haughty attitude to put in line. As the Noblesse, Rai has the responsibility of protecting Nobles from external threats, but his main duty is to make sure that the Nobles do not misuse their powers by harming the humans. This gives him an authority to kill any Noble at his will. Rai's only weakness is that he loses a part of his life force every time he uses his powers and according to Frankenstein, his body has already reached the limit and is beyond full recovery. The only way for him to recover temporarily is hibernation. telekinesis 1.JPG|About to use telekinesis Teleketiness.JPG|A flick of his fingers and... tele-3.JPG|Telekinesis brings down the elder tele-4.JPG|10th Elder subjugated tele-5.JPG|Right of the might! Telekinesis This was the very first power he used in the series, shown when Rai opened the curtains after his awakening.Chapter 1 Later on, he is shown trying to exit Frankenstein's residence by attempting to open doors and windows.Chapter 45Chapter 134 This power is displayed in a more powerful fashion when he uses it to forcefully propel DA-5 leader Krantz into an adjacent wall. Another instance of this ability is used in a strong scale when he brought the 10th Elder hundreds of meters to the ground.Chapter 260 He was also able to break the chains holding Rael with telekinesis.Chapter 307 Costume Change This is the second ability to be shown in the series. Rai uses this when he woke up from his long sleep. After observing students walking on the sidewalk he changed his clothes to the white school uniform to blend in with the crowd. He later uses this ability again when he meets the Lord to change into a black, noble outfit. It appears that he can also apply this ability to others, as he did with Frankenstein the first time they met. Telepathy *'Mind Control': A common technique among the Nobles, however, it is shown to be more prominent in Rai's case, as he uses the ability effortlessly to bring powerful opponents to their knees. In one instance, he used it to take away a person's ability to breathe. It has been shown that Rai is so powerful that he can use his mind control to even freeze the clan leaders. *'Mind Reading': Also one of the earliest abilities showcased in the manhwa. With this ability, he is able to sense and understand the thoughts and emotions of the people in his immediate vicinity. Using this ability, he mastered the Korean language within a day. He is also the only person who can read a clan leader's mind through force, like he did with Rajak Kertia, the Kertia Clan leader.Chapter 188 *'Mind Link': Similar to the psychic link established between Regis and Seira, Rai has displayed this attribute by communicating with Frankenstein in the battle against Mary and Jake. In the aforementioned situation, he ordered Frankenstein to utterly eliminate the enemy before him. Physical Prowess As the True Noblesse the most powerful of all Nobles, Rai possesses immense physical strength, speed and durability. Rai has been shown to easily block his opponents' strongest attacks with little effort and is more than capable of sending his opponents flying with a mere flick of his finger. Rai also has been able to move at extremely high speeds such that he covered a distance the DA-5 needed 20 minutes to travel in less than a fraction of the second. He also surpasses the Kertia clan leader, who is known for his incredibly high speed (the fastest of the Clan Leaders). Spiritual Prowess As the true Noblesse, the most powerful being among Nobles, Raizel possesses immense spiritual energy (aura). With his aura, he can easily suppress strong explosions and attacks, as he did with the 10th Elder's suicidal explosion.Chapter 261 Rai can also create extremely durable force fields of spiritual energy, first shown to be used against Krantz. It was powerful enough to easily block all of the DA-5 leader's attacks despite the fact that Krantz's power was augmented both by the consumption of D and the absorption of former teammate Shark, who had also consumed D before being absorbed. Also his force field has the unique ability of absorbing the energy put into the attacks, even in the form of pure kinetic force (such as when he absorbed Krantz's slashes and punches). He can also easily nullify the flow and effects of the auras of others by releasing small quantities of his own aura. He is also shown to use his force field to provide protection to others. Blood Reign *'Blood Affinity': Rai has a natural and rare affinity to blood. With it comes certain abilities that can only be used by those who, according to Regis, "govern blood". He is also able to sense the origins of powers as seen with M-21's werewolf heart. He is the only person that met with M-21 and realized this without a thorough physical examination of his body. The blood Rai creates and manipulates has certain properties, due to the fact is drawn from his life force and infused with his powerful aura. The blood is actually quasi-solid, and is able to exert enormous pressure and absorb different types of energy. His control over blood is so profound that even simply saying that Ignes no longer had the right to look at him caused her eyes to rupture and bleed violently.Chapter 307 *'Awakening': This is one of the unique abilities that only Rai possesses. However, awakening consumes a considerable amount of Rai's strength and the chances of success also depends on the potential of the person on whom it is used. Rai first used M-21's blood to awaken his werewolf abilities temporarily in order to fight the Infected. He also used this ability to awaken M-21 who was on the brink of death so he could heal a fatal wound. M-21 once asked Rai to awaken the injured M-24 without knowing what impact it would have on Rai. However, he stopped him from doing so once he learned its consequences from Frankenstein. Despite this, Rai uses this ability on Tao and Takeo to prevent their death even though he himself has been suffering profusely from recent random power usage. Awakening two people simultaneously strains Rai so much that he collapses for the very first time.Chapter 262 *'Powers Sealing': Rai uses this power when he sealed Frankenstein's power. It is speculated, however, that it is more of a verbal command issued to Frankenstein by his master, as he (Frankenstein) has been shown to abuse his power repeatedly. * Blood Field: This power is unique even among the highest ranking Nobles, since Regis (a member of a high-ranking clan), has never even witnessed the technique. It is a powerful ability used exclusively by those who govern blood i.e. Rai and the current Lord. It creates blood out of thin air and shapes it into a powerful typhoon (or other shapes i.e. a dome of blood) that surrounds his enemies and completely erases all traces of their existence, possibly at a subatomic level or lower. The blood field also shreds apart the surrounding area and every thing within (e.g. skyscrapers) at a molecular level. Blood fields are also able to invert or completely disperse electromagnetic fields, such as the one that served as Lukedonia's barrier. They also can effect the Earth's magnetic field, seeing as satellites could detect a sudden dispersion of energy in the region where a blood field was summoned. Blood Fields also seem to scatter low-frequency red light, which is why inside a blood field, everything has a reddish hue. Soul Weapon As a Noble he possesses a soul weapon but it is revealed that unlike the other nobles, Rai's Soul Weapon does not have a materialized form. The earring is a seal binding his mighty power. The combination of his "Noble Blood" and very own "Soul" is his soul weapon. With the removal of the seal, Rai lets out an enormous flow of power that can shake the surrounding environment and releases a giant whirlpool of blood. Unleashing his full powers, increases his powers of Blood Reign and unfortunately, drains his life, as revealed by Rai himself: "To drain my life as I use my strength...such is my fate".Chapter 220 Enhanced Blood Reign abilities after releasing his Soul Weapon: * Blood Field: After releasing his earring (activating his Soul Weapon), Rai is able to use true form of "Blood Field". The true power of a blood field is that within it, the caster's has absolute command over all creatures with blood and vastly dwarfs their abilities. But unlike the current Lord, Rai has better control and power on the blood and his Blood Field is shown to be able to shake sky and earth. He can releases many Blood Fields repeatedly or the same time while using his Soul Weapon. * Blood Wings: Rai has the ability to govern blood and shape it into two vast wings (together as tall as a large building). When this mode is activated, his eyes begin to bleed and glow crimson. His aura's power is magnified to the point where enough to cause Frankenstein, the 5th Elder and four Clan Leaders to involuntarily begin to tremble. His ascension into this state also causes an earthquake in the surrounding area. His powers are increased dramatically. After activated this power, he generates several Blood Fields instantly. These blood fields create craters hundreds of meters in diameter and shred apart buildings. * Blood Phoenix: A more powerful form of the Blood Wing stage, in this state Cadis Etrama Di Raizel gathers all the blood he mustered accompanied with his blood wings and transforms into an enormous phoenix of blood. This state is powerful enough to put two capable, experienced Clan Leaders into Forced Eternal Sleep. The phoenix strikes its target with incredible power. The impact is strong enough to appear as a bright crimson flash on the planet's surface. The force of the impact may create craters that encompass up to 10 large city blocks (a large city block being up to 10 acres), meaning the craters may reach up to 4.3 million sq. ft., the result of force equivalent to nearly 200 tons of TNT. However, Rai is able to channel the entirety of the force of the impact into specific targets, avoiding collateral damage. The victims bodies shatter into trillions of microscopic blood crystals, and their souls enter Eternal Sleep. *'Hemokinesis': Rai has the power to control the individual blood cells within his enemy's body. He can use this ability to cause blood vessels to burst, possibly by changing the temperature of the blood, stop the blood from absorbing oxygen, stop blood flow, solidify/crystallize blood, limit/cut off speech by filling the larynx with blood, fill the lungs with blood, tear bodily tissues and flesh apart, initiate swelling, rupture vital organs or even break bones by causing the blood forming within them to exert massive pressure. This results in extreme pain for the enemy and is one of Rai's darker powers. When used in synergy with his potent mind control, Rai can subject his enemy to torturous punishment. Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs M-24 *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Jake *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Krantz *Cadis Etrama di Raizel vs Raskreia *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs 12th Elder *Cadis Etrama di Raizel vs Rostere *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Urokai Agvain & Zarga Siriana *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Frankenstein *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Roctis Kravei *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Muzaka Trivia *The word Raizel is of Old Greek, Latin and Yiddish origin. It means 'rose' in Yiddish. *'Cadis' is plural for the Arabic ḳāḍī / Cadi. In Islamic countries, it means "judge". *Rai is obsessed with Ramen Noodles. He even eats uncooked ramen (when leaving in a hurry after Seira's announcement that Regis is in trouble). *Rai believes ramen increases in size with time and likes to wait for it to grow enough before eating. *He does not know how to eat a banana. *Rai maintains a constant track of losing in video games. *Cadis Etrama di Raizel, the true Noblesse, got spanked by the children. References Navigation Category:Nobles Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:Main Character Category:Noblesse Category:Male